She's Everything'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot based on the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley. Huddy. This is post Ketamine treatment. Please R


6/11/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "She's Everything". It's sung by Brad Paisley. I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

A/N: This is one week after the Ketamine treatment. Happy 48th birthday to Hugh Laurie! Sorry if House or Cuddy seem OOC. This is un-beta'd.

Rated: T

It was one week after House's Ketamine treatment and he was running through the park at 6:00a.m. He had taken up running ever since his treatment and he as loving every minute of it. He was wearing a pair of tennis shoes, white socks, blue t-shirt and black running shorts. He was listening to his I-pod as well.

Running beside him was his best friend and girl friend Cuddy and she wore a pair of shorts, dark blue t-shirt and tennis shoes. She was also listening to her I-pod. House and Cuddy ran back to House's apartment and showered and changed. House went in earlier which was very unusual for him to do. Little did Cuddy know that House had a surprise for her.

House and Cuddy had been together for many years. They started out as colleagues and friends and soon they became lovers. They were good for each other. They made each other complete and they were very much in love with each other. Cuddy was there for House after Stacey had left him after the infarction. House had been there for Cuddy too. They were each other's rock and strong hold in life.

House arrived at PPTH around 8:30a.m. and slipped into Cuddy's office. On her desk he placed an envelope with concert tickets. Then he exited her office and went to his office where he made some coffee and ate a bagel. After this, he caught some sleep in his office. He was startled awake by the sound of Cuddy's voice yelling at him, telling him to get up and go do clinic duty. Begrudgingly, House went down to clinic to deal with annoying patients.

House and his Ducklings had no cases today so House was stuck down in the clinic, which he despised! After many hours of dealing with annoying and stupid parents and their whining children, House left the last exam room and headed on home. It was 3:30p.m. Cuddy, who had been busy all day dealing with meetings, potential donors and most of all, dealing with House's antics, noticed House's early departure and called him on it. House, being who he was, made a sarcastic joke about how bad his leg hurt as he ran out of the building. Cuddy shook her head and just let him leave. Just as Cuddy turned back toward her desk, she noticed an envelope on the floor. She picked it up, opened it and was shocked to see two tickets inside for that night's concert of country singer Brad Paisley. Cuddy smiled a big smile. Cuddy cleared the rest of the her schedule for that day and headed on home.

Both House and Cuddy loved country music. They hadn't been to many concerts because of House's leg, but now that House had had the Ketamine treatment, they were taking advantage of all of this free time and doing lots of fun things together. They often jogged early in the morning together. House hated it as he wasn't a morning person, but Cuddy loved it. It made her feel alive and made her day start off well. They had also wanted to go to a country music concert and dance. That was something that House hadn't done since before the infarction.

When Cuddy got home, she saw that House was taking a nap and that was fine by her. She saw a note for her on the kitchen counter and it read that she hoped she liked the concert tickets and that the concert was for 7:00p.m. tonight. Knowing this, Cuddy undressed out of her work attire and slipped into sweat pants and t-shirt and took a nap as well.

House awoke at 4:30p.m feeling more rested than he had been in a long time, even though he had just taken a nap. He got up and ordered Chinese food for him and Cuddy and watched TV. Cuddy slept until 5:00p.m. and was woken up by the smell of Chinese food and the sound of a TV. Cuddy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside House and began to eat and watch TV.

Around 6:00p.m., House and Cuddy showered again and changed into comfortable clothes for that night's concert. They took House's bike and left the apartment and headed to the venue. The venue was huge and loud. It looked more like a rock show than a country show, but that didn't matter to them.

House and Cuddy were very happy to be doing this together, after all House never knew when the Ketamine treatment was going to ware off and House wanted to do as much as he could before then. He knew that Cuddy really liked this singer, Brad Paisley and so did he. House thought it was a good way to enjoy their time together.

The concert started right at 7:00p.m. and Brad came out and sang lots of songs. Cuddy and House were quite familiar with Brad's music and they loved the concert! They agreed that Brad was an excellent guitar player. Towards the end of the concert, Brad announced that this song would be his last one for the evening. With that being said, House got up on his feet and took Cuddy's hand. He held her close as Brad began to sing. He told her that this is his song to her, meaning House's song to her. Cuddy smiled at House and kissed him deeply as they both heard Brad began to sing.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

_Chorus  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

_Repeat chorus_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_

As the song ended, House kissed Cuddy deeply, and she moaned softly in his mouth. He whispered in her ear "You're everything to me". She held her tightly as they kissed some more.

When they got back home, Cuddy had a surprise to give House. They sat in his couch, drinking both deer and wine and talking about the concert. Cuddy handed House a pregnancy stick and she watched his reaction, of course which he didn't show it on his face. Instead, he looked at her and kissed very deeply and they both moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and looked her and in his eyes she saw love, joy, gratitude, and acceptance. Cuddy accepted him for who he was flaws and all though he didn't show it much, she knew how much he loved her.

House took her hand and led her back to the bedroom where he showed her more than once that night how much he loved her and that she was everything to him.


End file.
